


Moving In

by penguingal, Schnaucl (Onetrackmind)



Series: Triangulation [16]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Incest, M/M, comment porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-15
Updated: 2006-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguingal/pseuds/penguingal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetrackmind/pseuds/Schnaucl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don and Charlie help Billy move into his new L.A. apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving In

Billy guided the truck easily down the highway, singing along to the songs on the radio as they came up, all his worldly possessions strapped behind him. He tried to dismiss the butterflies in his stomach as he switched from nervousness to uncontrollable excitement and back. He nearly jumped straight out of his skin when his phone rang next to him.  
  
"Billy! Where the hell are you?"  
  
"Keep your panties on, Don. I'm on my way."  
  
"Yeah, but _where are you_?"  
  
Billy rolled his eyes. "Close."  
  
"Define close."  
  
He laughed. "I'm 20 minutes away, Don. I'll be pulling into the apartment parking lot sooner than you can get there."  
  
"We're already here. You were supposed to be here an hour ago," came Charlie's voice. "Where the hell have you been?"  
  
"I got stuck outside of Phoenix and had to detour around it." Billy smiled into the phone. "I miss you, too. I'll be there soon. I promise."  
  
"Twenty minutes, Coop, or your ass is mine," Don said.   
  
"Thought that was the whole idea," he smirked.   
  
Don sighed into the phone. "Coop…"  
  
"Twenty minutes. Got it." He hung up the phone and tossed it next to him on the seat, the butterflies gone at last.  
  
….  
  
Don clicked his phone shut and smiled, taking a deep breath. He turned to Charlie and pulled him close, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "He'll be here soon. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Excited." He hesitated, then said, "nervous."  
  
"Don't be. It'll be okay. This will change things, but only for the better. I love you, Charlie. Always have, always will."  
  
"Promise?" Charlie asked, wrapping his arm around Don's waist and clinging to him unashamedly.  
  
Don ran his fingers through Charlie's hair, inhaling his scent and just feeling their bodies pressed against each other. "I promise, buddy," he whispered, trying hard not to check his watch.  
  
….  
  
The first thing Billy saw as he turned into the parking lot was Don and Charlie together on the steps of his building, their arms around each other, sitting close enough that they were touching, shoulder to hip. The poetry and appropriateness of that image literally took his breath away, and he sat in the truck for a long moment, just looking at them until Don lifted his head. A huge smile split his face and he waved as he pulled Charlie to his feet.  
  
"Don!" Billy said, bounding out of the truck and pulling him into a huge hug.  
  
"Billy!" Don said, holding him tightly.   
  
Billy squeezed him and then reached out to pull Charlie into the hug. "How are you doing, Imp?"  
  
"Good. I'm glad you're here. Even if it did take you 24 minutes and 7 seconds."  
  
"It did not!" Billy protested.  
  
Don held up his watch and Billy pulled it close to his eyes, staring at it. "You know what that means," he purred.  
  
Billy gulped, even as a smile pulled at his lips. "Do you want to wait until we get the bed unpacked or do you just want to roll around on the floor together?"  
  
"The bed can wait. I can't," Don said, pulling him closer by his belt loops.   
  
Billy grinned and ran his hands through Don's hair and down his neck, pulling him into a long, hard kiss. He heard a soft whine next to his shoulder and smiled into the kiss. "Did you want something, Charlie?"  
  
"Kiss me," Charlie demanded.   
  
Billy grinned and pulled Charlie into a kiss just as fierce as the one he'd given Don.   
  
"What do you want, Billy? As a house-warming gift. What do you want us to do?"  
  
"I want to take you both upstairs to my new place, strip you down, and make love to you for the next several hours," he whispered as he kissed Charlie's neck and stroked his hand down his back. "But first I want you two to help me unload my truck."  
  
"But--" Charlie started.  
  
"Don't worry. Billy has to pay up first," Don said, grinning. "Upstairs, Coop."  
  
"But--"   
  
"Upstairs. Now," Don growled, turning Billy and pushing at his shoulder.   
  
Looking over his shoulder, Billy walked up the steps to his new place, Don and Charlie close on his heels. No room for escape. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and opened the door, sucking in a sharp breath. A futon mattress was spread out on the floor, an elegant arc of candles carefully placed on newspaper surrounding it. "Charlie… Don…"  
  
"It was more impressive an hour ago," Charlie said, smiling.   
  
"Welcome home," Don whispered.  
  
Billy bit his lip and pulled Don and Charlie into another hug, this one more tender than the one before. "I love it," he said hoarsely. "I love you."  
  
"Love you, too," Charlie said.  
  
"You," Don murmured.  
  
Kicking the door shut behind them, Billy grinned as he stroked a hand down Don's cheek. "You, too. So, did you want me to strip now?"  
  
"Hell, yes," Charlie said, reaching for the hem of Billy's shirt and pulling it over his head without missing a beat. He ran his hands along Billy's naked chest, relearning his feel and responses as he pulled him into a kiss.  
  
Don laughed and wrapped his arms around Billy's waist, pulling at his belt and opening his pants, pushing them off his hips, granting him a teasing stroke of his cock through his underpants. "You look so good," he whispered, stroking his thumb down his length again. "Moan for me, Billy."  
  
Billy moaned obligingly into the kiss, starting to pull at Charlie's shirt, needing to get to his warm, soft skin.   
  
Charlie helped Billy strip him of his shirt, tossing it aside with a smile.   
  
"Mm, mine," Don said, pulling Charlie to him to unzip his jeans. "Want to stroke him, Billy? Want to see if you can make him moan, whimper and squirm?"  
  
"God, yes," Billy said, starting to reach out for him only to have Don slap his wrists away.  
  
"I didn't say you could," Don growled. "Beg me. Both of you. Beg me for what you want."  
  
"Please Don," Billy said, shifting so he could kiss his neck and nibble on his earlobe. "Please let me taste Charlie, touch him, make him moan for us." He ran his hands over Don's shoulders and over his chest, grazing his nipples quickly. "Please."  
  
Don fought not to shiver.  
  
"Please, Don," Charlie said softly. "Please let Billy touch me, caress me, make me moan for you. Please."  
  
"Go on," Don said breathlessly, pulling each of them to him in turn for a fierce kiss before letting them go.  
  
Immediately, Billy wrapped Charlie in his arms, holding him tightly and turning him so his back was to the mattress. He controlled their fall to the soft surface, stroking his hands down his sides gently, making him squirm at the tickling sensation before he removed his pants. "God, Charlie," Billy moaned, kissing his collarbone as he stroked his length softly. "Missed you, so much."  
  
"I've missed you, too," Charlie said softly, honestly. "Seems like it's been forever since we've seen you." He caressed Billy's cheek with one hand.   
  
"Won't have to wait so long any more," Billy said, kissing his forehead. He lowered his head to nibble at Charlie's bottom lip.   
  
Charlie squirmed and pulled Billy closer, moaning as Billy's touch on his cock became firmer, more insistent. He fumbled, running his hand down his back and pushing his underwear down over his hips.  
  
Don dropped down beside them, kissing his way down Billy's spine and running his hand over his ass, kneading the flesh. He ran his fingers along the cleft as he continued his way down, gently parting the cheeks with his tongue, dipping it inside to taste him.  
  
"Oh god. Don," Billy moaned.  
  
Charlie whined, spreading his legs wider in blatant invitation. "Please, Billy."  
  
Don smiled and licked Billy again, memorizing his taste. Billy moaned and shuddered under his ministrations.   
  
"Don!" Charlie whined.   
  
Stroking his hand along Charlie's leg, he moved up to murmur in Billy's ear. "Taste him for me, Billy."  
  
"Gladly." Pushing his ass up, he kissed way down Charlie's chest, sucking the head of his cock into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it, flicking the sensitive ridge.  
  
Don parted Billy's cheeks again, licking his fingers and running it around his opening, teasing him gently, grinning when he won twin moans from them. "Do you want me inside you Billy?"  
  
"I made a promise," he murmured, kissing Charlie's skin, stroking him firmly. "Yes, Don. Want you. Want Charlie. Please."  
  
"How do you want Charlie?" Don purred. "Want his pretty cock in your mouth or do you want to bury yourself in that tight heat?"  
  
Charlie moaned and arched up into Billy's touch. "Please, Billy. Want you inside me."  
  
"Guess that answers that question. Did you…?"  
  
Don handed him the lubricant with a smile, kissing his neck. "You."  
  
"You." Slicking his fingers, he slipped one inside Charlie's body, moaning as Don mimicked the action.  
  
Charlie keened, head thrown back in pleasure. "Billy, please, please!"  
  
Billy grinned. "Look at him, Don. Imp's already begging me."  
  
Don paused what he was doing. "Don't you mean begging me?" he purred. " _I_ get to say what happens."  
  
Billy gasped, pushing his ass back with a groan. "Yes. Don, please."  
  
"Please, Don!" Charlie whined, squirming, trying to get more sensation.  
  
Smirking, Don kissed the nape of Billy's neck and slipped two more inside him, nudging at his prostate.  
  
"Fuck, Don," Billy gasped.  
  
"Don't neglect Charlie," he ordered.  
  
"Never," Billy purred, slipping two more fingers inside Charlie, bending his head to kiss at his skin, moaning as Don carefully stretched and prepped him. "You know… I'd never give up… to anyone else… so easy. It was always… only you."  
  
"Shh, I know," Don said. He slicked his cock and teased his entrance. "All mine."  
  
"And mine," Billy said, following Don's example and teasing at Charlie's entrance.  
  
"Ours," Don corrected. "Yours and mine." He freed a hand to run along Charlie's leg. "Ours," he repeated as Charlie whined.   
  
"And mine," Charlie gasped. "God please."  
  
Don squeezed Charlie's leg. "Go ahead, Billy. Take him."  
  
Without waiting another second, he thrust deep inside Charlie, dropping his head between his shoulders as the tight heat enveloped him. "Never get tired of this."  
  
"Better not," Don murmured, pushing deep inside him, that familiar impossible tightness threatening to sap his control completely.  
  
Each time Don thrust into Billy the feeling transmitted itself to Charlie and his little brother gasped or moaned in pleasure, Billy's deeper groan joining him in harmony. He loved that sound, would never, ever get tired of it.  
  
"Shut up and fuck me," Charlie groaned, pushing up insistently.   
  
"Imp," Billy grunted, pushing back into Don and forward even harder into Charlie, urging Don to pick up the pace and praying he wouldn't pick now to exert his alpha-male control.  
  
Don wrapped his fingers around Billy's hips, stilling him. " _I_ get to choose," he growled. "Me. Told you I wanted to hear you both beg."  
  
Charlie whined, shifting under Billy again, needing a moment to come down enough to realize what was going on. "Billy... Don, please. Please, I n-need more. Please!"  
  
"God, Don. Listen to him. Please. Please Don. Let me have him."  
  
Unable to resist, Don pushed hard into Billy, their gasps registering somewhere in the back of his mind. He leaned forward, thrusting fast and shallow, one hand caressing Charlie's hip as he used the other to guide Billy, using him to fuck Charlie just the way he wanted. He licked at Billy's skin, tasting salt and sweat and that thing that was uniquely him, moaning at the pleasure of it. He felt Charlie start to quiver under his hand, his moans and whimpers no longer containing actual words, just disconnected sounds as he lost himself in the sensations. "Don't you dare," he growled, punctuating each word with a thrust. "Don't you come until I say."  
  
Charlie gave a frustrated mewl. Don loved that sound, too. The sound Charlie made when he wanted more but was no longer coherent enough even to beg him for it.   
  
"Don please," Billy whined. "Please. He--we need--please!"  
  
He thrust a few more times, not acknowledging either of them for a long moment, building his pleasure until he couldn't stand it anymore. "Come on. Come for me. Both of you."  
  
Charlie keened in the back of his throat, his fingers clutching at whatever skin he could reach, knowing he was going to leave bruises and not caring. His eyes rolled back in his head as he felt Billy follow him over a second later, the warmth spreading through his body. The world grayed out around him.  
  
Don managed to hold out for a few seconds more, letting the lovers' pleasure wash over him, take him higher until he finally let himself go over the edge. He came with a cry, a mix of Charlie and Billy's name.   
  
"God, Don," Billy gasped, his arms shaking as the aftershocks swam through him. "Oh, god."  
  
"Yeah," Don said, stroking a soothing hand down his arm as he slipped gently from his body, stretching out next to the pair of them. He took Charlie's hand, lifting it gently from Billy's body and kissing his knuckles.  
  
Billy kissed Charlie gently, easing his legs down and shifting to lie next to him. He ran his hand along Charlie's skin, easing him down. "Love you."  
  
"Mmm. Love you, too. Both of you." He smiled and blinked blearily. He was exhausted, but in a perfectly wonderful way. "Mmm. S'nice."  
  
"So, we're going to go unload the truck now, right?" Billy said, lifting his head and smiling down at Charlie, kissing his nose.  
  
"Later. Sleep now," Charlie said plaintively.   
  
Don turned on to his side and kissed Charlie deeply, slipping his tongue gently between his lips. "For once, I agree with the Imp," he purred, their eyes connecting. He stroked his fingers down Charlie's face, a gentle caress that held all of his love and need and passion.  
  
"Don," Charlie said softly, linking his fingers with Don's.   
  
"Love you, too," Don murmured. He pulled Charlie against him and wrapped an arm around his waist. Charlie smiled and reached out for Billy's hand.   
  
Billy rolled onto his side, letting Charlie guide his hand to wrap around them both. "Okay. I guess the truck can wait."  
  
"Mmm, good," Charlie mumbled. "Truck later, sleep now."  
  
"Some things never change," Billy murmured mostly to himself as they drifted off to sleep.  
  
"They better not," Don said.  
  
….  
  
As usual, Billy was the first to wake a few hours later, the candles burned down to a low, gentle light as the afternoon sun filtered through the window. He was startled by the room, but settled down when he saw Don and Charlie lying next to him. Home.  
  
Don grunted a little and opened his eyes. "Hey," he said softly.   
  
"Hey," Billy said, equally softly.   
  
"Still sleeping," Don said, stroking Charlie's hair. "Out like a light."  
  
Billy smiled and ran a hand down Don's cheek. "Of course he is. How has he been?"  
  
"Nervous. Excited, too, but mostly nervous. This was his idea, though. The candles and the mattress. So, I think it'll be okay."  
  
"And how have you been?" Billy asked gently.  
  
"Good. A little worried about him, a little worried about you, but good. I'm glad you're here." He leaned over Charlie, careful not to wake him, and kissed Billy firmly.  
  
Billy kissed him back fiercely. "I'm glad I'm here. Glad you're both here."  
  
"Me too." Don reached out and stroked Billy's cheek. "Want to wake him?"  
  
"Hell yeah. We have a truck to unpack and we're losing daylight." He grinned, leaning down to kiss his way along Charlie's shoulder to his neck. "Imp? Time to wake up."  
  
Charlie groaned. "Mmm. Don't wanna."  
  
"You never do," Billy said, claiming his lips, slipping his tongue into his mouth, tasting him. "I love that about you." He stroked his hair off his face, kissing his forehead, his eyes, his nose, his jaw. "There's so much I want to do to you. But all our toys are in the truck."  
  
"All of them?" Don asked, lifting his head.  
  
Billy nodded. "All of them."  
  
"All part of your nefarious plan to make sure we get the truck unloaded tonight, isn't it?" Don said.   
  
"Guilty."  
  
Charlie groaned and rolled over. "You're a bad man." He snuggled into Don. "Do we have to?"  
  
"I think if we want to play, we're going to have to, buddy," Don said, claiming Charlie's lips for himself, chasing the taste of Billy. "But maybe we can take just a few more minutes to wake up."  
  
"M'kay," Charlie mumbled.   
  
Don and Billy laughed. "He does understand that he has to actually wake up, right?" Billy asked.  
  
Don glanced down at him and back up. "I'm honestly not sure."  
  
"I hate you both," Charlie groaned.  
  
Don and Billy exchanged grins. Billy waited a few minutes before purring. "C'mon, Imp. Wakey wakey."  
  
"No," Charlie said, rolling onto his side again, snuggling into Don's heat.  
  
"You can't win you know," Don whispered, running his hand down Charlie's side. "Billy drove all the way here and we want to make him comfortable. Then we can play for as long as we want because Billy doesn't ever have to leave us again." Charlie moaned and Don pressed a kiss to his forehead. "We'll make it worth your while, won't we Billy?"  
  
Lifting his head, Charlie looked closely at Don. "You promise? You both promise?"  
  
"I promise," Billy said. "Anything you want. Your heart's desire. The plug? The body paint? Don strapped to my bed, at our mercy?"  
  
Don sucked in a sharp breath, his eyes wide and his breathing starting to speed up.  
  
Billy leaned down to whisper in Charlie's ear. "Mmm, I think your brother likes that idea."  
  
"I like that idea, too. I even like it enough to wake up."  
  
Don grinned, slipping gently out from under Charlie's body and locating his underwear where they had been tossed. "Well? Am I going to unpack this truck on my own?"  
  
"Are you offering?" Billy asked, putting his hands under his head and grinning up at Don.  
  
Kicking at Billy's legs, Don groaned. "Get your ass up, Billy."  
  
"And if I don't?" Billy challenged, pushing himself up to a crouched position. He could spring up from here and have Don against the wall before Don ever knew what was happening.  
  
Don backed away. "Oh, no. You can play the alpha-male later. Come on, partner. Time to get you settled in."  
  
"Yeah," Billy said softly, smiling.   
  
All three men got dressed and headed out to the truck. "Bet we can do it in an hour," Don said.   
  
"Well, if the incentive is to get you pinned down…" Charlie said.  
  
Lifting his eyebrows, Don turned to Charlie. "I'm going to remember this the next time Dad wants us to do yard work," he grinned. He pulled a box off the back of the truck and handed it to Charlie, kissing him lightly and swatting him on the ass.  
  
"Hey!" Charlie jumped, sticking his tongue out, and taking the box into the apartment.  
  
"Don?"  
  
"Yeah, Billy?"  
  
"I'm going to remember this, too." He dropped Don a wink as he piled two boxes on top of each other and headed in.  
  
….  
  
Unpacking actually took about 45 minutes, and it took 10 minutes to set up the bed. And 5 to get Don pinned to it.  
  
"Oh, I like this," Charlie purred, running a hand down Don's chest. "I like this a lot. Love seeing you get him in this position."  
  
Don squirmed, knowing it was what Charlie wanted. And he always wanted to give Charlie exactly what he wanted. "Charlie…"  
  
"It is my favorite position to get him in," Billy purred, squeezing his wrists. He straddled Don's legs. "Charlie? Would you grab your brother's cuffs out of the box in the corner, please?"  
  
"With pleasure," Charlie said. He smiled and moved to give Don and Billy quick kisses before pulling out Don's cuffs. He dangled them in front of Billy and grinned. "You want to put them on or shall I?"  
  
"You can do it. I'm a little busy holding your brother down, now," Billy said, kissing Don fiercely, drawing a moan out of him and grinning as Don arched into him, trying to get more contact.  
  
"Billy…" Don groaned. "God."  
  
"Yes I am," Billy smirked.   
  
Charlie rolled his eyes and gently took Don's hand, kissing each of his fingers, his palm and wrist before fastening the first cuff. "Okay?"  
  
Don pulled, testing the tension. "Perfect," he purred, leaning up to kiss Charlie, a frustrated groan spilling from his lips when he pulled away teasingly.  
  
"Easy, Donny," Billy said, stroking a hand down his chest as Charlie fixed his other wrist to the bed. "We'll take good care of you."  
  
"Promise," Charlie said, giving him another long, tender kiss. "What do you want, Don? What do you want us to do?"  
  
"Want you, Charlie," Don breathed. "Want to have you, be inside you. Then I want Billy to fuck me. Hard. That's what I want."  
  
Billy grinned and kissed his way along Don's chest. "I think we can arrange that."  
  
"Sounds good to me," Charlie agreed. He pulled Billy up so that he could give him a long, fierce kiss.   
  
Don groaned, pulling on the restraints a little, the sight of the two of them together driving his arousal up as always. "Mmm, Billy. Charlie."  
  
Ignoring Don for the moment, Billy wrapped a hand around Charlie's neck, letting one long, fierce kiss turn into another and another, until Don was whining softly next to them.  
  
"Love it when he makes that sound," Charlie whispered in Billy's ear.   
  
Billy leaned in and kissed Charlie again. "Me, too. Let's see what else we can do to get him to make that sound, hmm?" He pulled Charlie in front of him, stroking a hand down his chest and teasing a nipple. "Is this what you want, Don?"  
  
"Yes," Don whispered hoarsely. "More."  
  
Billy chuckled and nibbled on Charlie's earlobe. "What do you want to see, Don? What do you want me to do to him?"  
  
"Want to see you sucking his cock, that pretty mouth of yours driving him crazy before I have him."  
  
Charlie quivered slightly in Billy's arms, the anticipation of having Billy suck him down sending his arousal spiraling through him. He knew exactly what it would feel like, how torturously good, and he moaned.  
  
"Say please, Don, and I just might give you and Charlie what you both so desperately want," Billy murmured, kissing Charlie's neck.  
  
"Please, Billy," Don whispered, his foot caressing Billy's thigh. "Please."  
  
"Charlie?" Billy growled.  
  
"Please, Billy."  
  
"Okay," Billy murmured. "But first I get to play. Get to tease and torture and taste."  
  
Both brothers moaned. "But…" Charlie whined.  
  
"No buts, Charlie," Billy growled in his ear, stroking his hand along his chest again, nibbling on his neck. "My turn." He kissed his way along Charlie's neck, hitting the most sensitive spot, just where his neck met his shoulder, before turning his attention to Don. Running his hand along his chest, he kissed his way up, pressing their naked bodies together slowly, Don's lips as his goal.  
  
Charlie whined and Billy took his hand and placed it over Don's cock as he finally claimed Don's mouth. His tongue demanded entrance and he relished the soft moan Don made. He pulled away long enough to tell Charlie, "Stroke him twice, no more."  
  
Don squirmed, his eyes fixed on Charlie as he wrapped his hand carefully around him, stroking him from root to tip in one long, slow motion. "Fuck," he moaned, spreading his legs, automatically begging for more. He glanced at Billy, finding him watching them both intently. "Please."  
  
"Once again, Charlie. Only once," he repeated, squeezing Charlie's wrist.  
  
"Once," Charlie agreed softly, eyes riveted to his brother. He stoked Don again, root to tip, twisting up at the end of his stroke, just the way Don liked. "Can I taste him Billy, please?"  
  
Arching, Don moaned, trying to press himself into Charlie's hand for as long he could, gasping when it left him. "Oh god, Billy," he moaned. "Please. Want his mouth."  
  
"First you want his ass, now you want me to give you his mouth?" Billy teased, leaning down to place small bites to Don's jaw and ears. "Aren't we just the demanding one? What will you give me in return if I grant your request, hmm?"  
  
"Anything. What do you want?"  
  
Billy grinned. "Careful, Donny. Don't make promises your body can't keep." He looked Don over carefully, examining him head to toe. "I want your lips," he purred. "If I let Charlie taste you, you're gonna taste me at the same time."  
  
"Done," Don said, licking his lips.   
  
Charlie smiled and positioned himself between Don's legs, his hands caressing his skin softly but remembering to wait until Billy actually gave him the okay.  
  
"Good boy," Billy purred, kissing him quickly. "Go ahead. Give your brother what he wants." Sitting back against the pillows, he made sure he was in the right position to demand Don's lips but contented himself for the moment with watching, knowing the sounds and reactions Charlie could pull from Don.  
  
"Charlie," Don groaned. "Fuck. Need you."  
  
Charlie smiled and gently kissed Don's inner thighs before licking at the head of his cock, sucking just the tip inside. He loved Don's taste and feel. Craved it.  
  
Don's eyes rolled back in his head at that first sinful taste of his brother's mouth. "Yes," he groaned. "Please, Charlie. More. Please."  
  
"Give him more, Charlie," Billy purred, stroking Don's shoulder, turning his head gently, two fingers at his jaw to see his eyes. He kissed him firmly. "And give me what I want," he ordered.  
  
Don opened his mouth obediently and Charlie swallowed him whole, thrilled at his brother's moan. His hands caressed Don's skin, stroked his thighs and played gently with his balls.  
  
"Don," Billy moaned as he was expertly swallowed, getting an answering moan from Don as Charlie gave him everything he wanted. He ran his hand through Don's hair, slipping into the pleasure he was receiving, closing his eyes and just feeling. He let the sounds of soft sex fill the air for long minutes, pulling back reluctantly when he felt his control start to slip. A frustrated moan slipped from between Don's lips. "So much more I want to do, Donny," he explained gently, purring in his ear. "Charlie. Ready to have your brother inside you?"  
  
Charlie backed off, giving Don's cock one long, last lick and soft kiss. "Yes. Please, Billy. Please let Don fuck me."  
  
"Since you asked so nicely," Billy said, pulling him into a hard kiss. "Get on your knees for me so I can get you ready," he directed softly, picking up the lubricant and generously slicking his fingers. He watched as Charlie braced himself on his arms over Don's body, kissing his way softly along Don's chest and offering his ass freely to Billy. Placing a hand on the small of Charlie's back, he slipped two fingers inside him.  
  
Charlie moaned and Don tried to bring a hand up to cup his face but was thwarted by his restraints. He groaned in frustration and Billy chuckled.   
  
"Don," Charlie whimpered. "Billy. Please."  
  
Scissoring his fingers, Billy kissed the side of Charlie's neck. He slipped a third finger inside, just to be certain, before slicking Don's cock. "Have him," he commanded.  
  
"Charlie," Don moaned, slowly, carefully sliding inside him.   
  
Charlie threw back his head and moaned. "Don, yes, please, more!"  
  
Arching, bracing his feet on the bed, Don pushed up into Charlie, taking him as hard as he could, wishing he could touch him, place his hands on his skin, leave bruises. But that was all part of the sweet torture of being bound.   
  
Billy knelt between Don's knees, steadying Charlie in his lap, helping him move the way he wanted. The pleasure built inside them, plainly displayed on each of their faces. "So amazing. You both look so good like this, totally abandoned."  
  
"Feel so amazing," Charlie gasped. "Feels so right, inside me. So connected." He moaned again and turned his head to try and claim a kiss from Billy.  
  
Obligingly, Billy claimed his mouth hard, taking as much of him as he wanted. He slipped a hand down his chest, wrapping it around Charlie's cock and starting to stroke him in time to Don's increasingly urgent thrusts.  
  
"P-please… Billy, please!" Don cried out, his control starting to slip.  
  
"Charlie?"  
  
"Please, Billy, please--fuck--just please!" He wanted Don, needed him and between Don inside him and Billy's hand on his cock he was barely hanging on.  
  
Grinning a little triumphantly, Billy leaned in close, speeding up his strokes just a little. "Do it. Come for me. Now. Both of you."  
  
Don cried out, his body going rigid as his orgasm slammed through him and he pulsed deep inside Charlie, everything going a little blurry at the edges.  
  
Charlie came just after Don, crying out and then slumping forward, Billy's hands the only thing keeping him from falling.   
  
Gently, Billy kissed his way along Charlie's back, helping him ease off Don's legs to stretch out next to him, his breathing slowly coming back down to normal. He kissed his shoulder and lips soothingly. "Okay?"  
  
Charlie nodded, grunting softly, still unable to form coherent thoughts.   
  
Billy smiled and turned to Don, releasing his restraints, putting a hand on his chest as Don tried to push himself up to turn over. "Easy, Donny. Relax. Take a minute." He needed to be inside him, badly, but he didn't want to drive Don too hard. He stroked his arms and chest soothingly.  
  
"Ready now. Want you, Billy," Don grunted, turning over. "Please."  
  
"Okay." He got Charlie settled, taking his hand and placing it over Don's, making sure they were connected. He lubed his fingers a second time and carefully started to prepare Don.   
  
Don squeezed Charlie's fingers gently, turning his head to look his brother in the eyes, smiling when Charlie blinked the bleariness away, doing his best to focus. He gasped as Billy slipped two fingers inside him, his nerves hyper alert after his orgasm. "God, Billy…"  
  
"Need you, Don," Billy purred in his ear, slipping a third finger inside him quickly as he kissed his way up Don's spine.  
  
"Billy, please. Need you too. Need you inside me."  
  
He positioned himself behind Don, pulling him up a little onto his knees as he slid easily inside him, groaning as he was enveloped in the tight heat. "Fuck, Don." Billy pulled out a little, pushing into him again.  
  
"Billy!" Don moaned. "Please, fuck me hard."  
  
  
"Don…?"  
  
"I'm sure. S'what I want. Please."  
  
Charlie tightened his hold on Don's fingers but didn't say anything.   
  
Billy kissed his back and then thrust into him hard, fingers tight on Don's hips, tight enough to bruise.  
  
"Yes! God Billy!" Don cried out, squeezing Charlie's hand back as he pushed into Billy. "Fuck, yes!"  
  
The sounds Don made drove Billy wild, and he pounded into him even harder, short, shallow thrusts that sent spikes into his spine, shredding his control. He pulled Don against him sharply as the cord snapped and he came hard, the sound of his heart beating loud in his ears.  
  
Charlie freed his hand to gently hold Billy, making sure he didn't collapse on top of Don. He pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and murmured quiet words of love.  
  
Billy's head hung between his shoulders as he sucked in huge gulps of air. His arms shook a little as he lifted his head to claim Charlie's lips softly. With an effort, he slipped from Don's body and stretched out next to the brothers on the bed.  
  
Slowly, Don lifted his head, the last of the pleasure fading enough to allow coherent thought to begin to return. "Welcome home," he whispered, pressing a chaste kiss to the corner of Billy's mouth.  
  
"Welcome home," Charlie echoed softly. He put a hand on Billy's chest and reached for Don's hand so he could touch them both.   
  
Billy sighed happily, shifting to get as many points of contact as he could with the both of them. He was home.


End file.
